Many digital systems use flip-flops as storage and/or synchronization elements. In some circuits, the flip-flops consume a substantial portion of the circuit's power. The transistors receiving the clock input are responsible for most of the flip-flop's power consumption. The transistors receiving the clock input switch at every clock cycle, irrespective of whether the data input changes.